How We Change Eachother
by beardeddragonlover
Summary: The moment Violet saw the new kid Tate, she knew she had to have him. She has a past. He has a past. All she wants is for him to give her the time of day, but Tate believes he is too mature for her games. Will they become one or shut each other out? OOC and AU! Check it out, I promise the story will be better than my description!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is not my first time writing, I actually have a different account that I used to write on from about 3 years ago, and I had a decent amount of stories and reviews. Sadly, I have grown out of the characters that I used to write about, which is why I decided to start fresh on a whole new different account, and different TV show. I have decided to return because I am actually working on co-writing a novel with one of my close friends, and I am hoping that posting on here helps keep my brain in creativity mode!**

 **I will let you guys know ahead of time, that this story is very AU and very OOC for Tate and Violet. You will see some similarities, but as far as the plot goes and character arc, this is much much different! It might be so different that some of you may not like it, but even if there are haters, I will continue to write this for my own personal enjoyment:) also, I always accept open suggestions over private message, I actually would prefer it because like I said I also have to learn to co-write in real life! xoxo**

 **Violet's POV**

As I walk through the front doors of Westfield High, I ignore the sounds of the students while I listen to my head phones and blow out my last puff of smoke. It honestly annoys me how everyone here looks the same. Bleach blonde hair, pushed up boobs, mini skirts. The guys all wear the same shoulder length sea salt waved hairstyle. They all dressup in bright colors. My thoughts are interrupted when I feel a tap on my should while I open my locker. "Hey Violet!" It's my friend Gabe. Well, he's not really my friend. We went on one date and then we slept together and I never called him back since. I smile at him and close my locker then begin to walk away.

"Violet wait up!"

I turn around annoyed, "What do you want Gabe?"

"Well you never called me back last week so I thought maybe you lost my number. I could give it to you again?"

I roll my eyes, "Oh right..yeah, we're just not working out Gabe." I walk away probably leaving him in confusion, but I don't even care. Exhaustion is taking over me.

"O-okay. I'll see you around?"

"Sure." I say not even looking back. Dear god, so cleangy. I swear, every guy I sleep with expects me to be their girlfriend afterwards or something. Like what the hell? Okay..yes I have slept around a lot..23 people to be exact. Maybe. What can I say? I know what I like. But I'm more of a girl that wants no strings attached. I don't need a man to take care of me or any of those lover dovey feelings that everybody else at my age craves.

I begun walking to my first period which is my World Cultures class. As I pass a corner I run into Dallas. He's the captain of the basketball team and has been trying to get with me for weeks. But I know way better than that because he is exactly like me. So I've heard. He humps and then he dumps.

He walks up to me, "Well good morning Violet." He looks me up and down taking in my small body that my black knee length dress engulfs. I look at him with a seductive smile. I don't actually want to sleep with him but I like to keep his hopes up that he has a chance, "Goodmorning Dallas."

"So are you busy tonight? I thought we could go to the drive in and then.." he leans into kiss me but is blocked with the palm of my hand.

"No." I then walk away but still got a glimpse of his confused face. He's probably wondering how a girl just turned him down because he's used to getting whatever he wants. But not from me he won't. I stay in control.

I walk to my class and take my seat which is in the back. My old seat partner moved a couple weeks ago so I get to sit alone. I don't really have any friends in this class, but I do love this teacher. He doesn't teach by the book, he teaches with his own beliefs.

DING! That's the late bell.

The teacher, Mr. Matthews begins to walk with someone behind him. "Goodmorning class! Happy Monday! We have a new student today, his name is Tate Langdon. Everyone give him a friendly welcome! Tate, you may take a seat in the back by Miss Harmon."

I look up to take in the new student and holy fucking crap. He's the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in all of my 18 years! He has beach blonde hair that is shaggy yet perfect. It's not like everyone elses' blonde hair though, it has a mix of pale blonde highlights which reflect gorgeously off of the ash brown lowlights that are probably closer to his normal hair color that hasn't been tinted by the sun. And the most beautiful deep brown eyes. Which is weird because I'm not usually into brown eyed guys, but he is just..oh my god. And what is different about him is what's catching my attenion. He is wearing a cream color cardiagn over a black v-neck with light blue jeans with a self made hole in the knee. He also looks a bit older maybe 19. And he has tattoos. I can't tell how many since his sleeves are only pushed up his lower arm, but I can tell it is a lot the way the art work seems to blend up past under the sleeves. My eye is caught by a glimmer on his face, is that a...a lip ring? It is. God, that had to hurt getting it but I bet it felt good in other places.. and he is fucking ripped!

He sat next to me and I gave him a smile but he just gave me a little smirk. But not the good kind honestly. It actually kind of looked like he was annoyed.

The teacher speaks up, "Excuse me class, but I must go to the main office to get something from the printer! I'll be back in five! No bisheaving!"

Of course the whole class begins to talk as soon as he leaves. I look over to Tate and he is just playing on his phone while blowing bubbles with his gum. I remove my ear buds hoping that while I do, that I will suddenly get the courage to introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Violet!" I give him the sweetest smile I can get out, I actually almost make myselg gag. I need to have him and I WILL have him.

He takes a glance up and rolls his eyes, "Hi." Okay then.

"So you're new here?" Let's try this again..

He groans and rolls his eyes again, "No shit, Sherlock."

What in the actual fuck? "What the fuck is your problem?" I can't believe that just came out of my mouth.

He looks up at me, rolls his eyes and put his phone on the table, "Look, I don't need your fake little good girl smile glaring at me the whole class. I'm only here because I have to be. So you can sit here and not talk to me or you can move your pretty little butt over to the other side of the room. Take your pick." I look at him with my jaw dropped.

I'm not getting up and letting him win so I chose to stay seated where I am but I turn my body so I'm not facing him. I open up my book and begin to act like I'm doing something productive but the whole time I'm waiting for his reaction, "Nice to meet you to." I manage to get out.

He picks his phone back up and I hear him mumble, "Oh my god."

The rest of the period I just sit there and not dare to look over at Tate. Who the fuck is this kid... well grown man, and why is he an asshole? Even I do not stoop that low on the asshole scale.

The bell rings and the kids disperse from this class. Me and Tate both get up and I do the unthinkable, "Have a good day! If you need any help finding your classes just let me know!" I also add a smile onto that.

He looks down at me and laughs at me sarcastically.

At that point... I knew I needed him. Soon. Badly.

 **So do you guys like the idea of this? Like I said it's very OOC. But Violet doesn't sleep around for nothing. She has life issues which is what you will find out later on. And Tate also has a past which will be more clear later. Like the new look I gave Tate? I die for a man with tattoos ;) lol anyway, lemme know what you think!**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Violet's POV**

It's the next day and I still can't get Tate out of my head. His blonde hair and dark eyes haunted me in my sleep. I don't get it at all. Maybe he's just playing hard to get, like I do sometimes. That must be it! He's just waiting to see if I try coming back to him again. Well fine. If he wants to play a game. Then we will. And I'll win.

Anyway, it turns out he is in my English class to. Which gives me more of an opportunity to work with him. Hah, I make it sound like he's a project. Which he kind of is.

It's lunchtime now, but Tate never showed up for World Cultures. So I'm hoping he will be there in English next period. At lunch I sit by my group of friends; Madison (she's a huge bitch, but at the same time I feel like she is more like me than I am myself and lowkey has a heart of gold), Queenie (She's boy crazy..like literally, stalker status), Cassidy (She's pretty chill and relaxed), her boyfriend Elliot (Who is also chilled and relaxed like Cassidy) and finally, Carrie (she's a little..out of it but it's okay, she's cute as a button.)

"Helloooo! Earth to Violet!" Madison is snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What? And stop calling me Violet," I chuckle. I prefer my friends call me Vi. It's something different for a change.

"You've been zoned out for like 2 minutes, I had to!"

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?" She gives me a pity look, which I know is her only actually caring. She knows more about my bullshit life than anyone else.

"Well..you know that new kid Tate Langdon?" She nods her head.

"I tried talking to him..and he basically told me to fuck off."

She giggles, "You tried talking to him or tried fucking him?"

I give her a you know what I mean look. See, Madison knows everything about me but doesn't judge me because she knows why I do the things that I do.

"Vi..I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you're not always going to have every guy wrapped around your pinky finger."

"But- but look at him! I need him!" Wait..did I actually just say that I need him? What is going on with me?

She chuckles, "You don't need him."

"Yes! I do! Did you see his arms?"

"I did and yes they are impressive, but Vi..he's 20."

"Really?"

"Yes, he dropped out a few years ago from a high school in Arizona and is finishing just now. He's 20 years old, he knows not to fuck around. He's already experienced this stuff and is..no offense..but knows not to get involved with you."

"What's so bad about me?!"

"Let's be real Vi..you're.." She sighs. I know what she means but she doesn't want to say it because she knows what I've gone through. I stop her mid sentence.

"Okay, I understand, I've gotten around quite a bit, but for some reason, I don't want to give up on this."

"What has gotten into you? You make it sound like he's some kind of project of yours," I smirk at her remark. "Vi! No! None of your little games better be going on! Because I already know your little noncaring playing hard to get games and I'm sure so does he, so it's not gonna work."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! And I don't want my best friend looking like a fool in the end. Promise me you're not going to do some stupid shit that makes you look pathetic."

I give up, "Fine. I promise." Sikeee.

"Good."

...

It's now English and I'm sitting at my desk waiting to see if Tate shows up. The room is filled with everyone and then the bell finally rings. And what do you know? Here comes the beach blonde tattoo boy strolling through the doors now. I smirk because I made it so the only empty desk left is the one next to mine.

He walks up to me and puts his hand on his chair, "So..look who showed up to class." I look at him with a smirk.

His next move infuriates me. He looks down at me, chuckles sarcastically, picks up the desk and moves it over to the other side of the room next to a brunette boy named Travis. Are you fucking kidding me right now?

 **Tate's POV**

The class is almost over and I've taken nothing in from what the teacher has taught. I think I just embarrassed the hell out of V-Violet I think her name is with the desk stunt. Good. Maybe she will leave me alone now. I turn to talk to Travis. He's been my only actual friend from around here. Not only is he chill (Once you get passed his wanting to be famous obsession), but he is the type of person who can easily read another person without even knowing their name.

The teacher gave us the rest of class to just talk since she was done with the lesson, so me and Travis have just been talking. "So do you have a girlfriend?" He casually asks me.

"Nope. Not for a couple years. I haven't really had the time and haven't met anyone that sparks my interest."

"Ahh, I gotcha.. you know Violet Harmon?"

I glance over at her and notice her looking over at us through her hair that hangs down while she pretends to write in that stupid book she always carries around. I chuckle, "Oh yeah, I know her."

"She's been staring at you all class period."

"Oh my god." I roll my eyes.

"Dude, she's hott. Why not get to know her?"

"I've heard about her, Travis. She sleeps around. I've already dealt with little high school girls like that. Her ass is top knotch but if I get with anyone it has to be serious."

"Woah man! A little harsh, don't you think?"

"Not really, no. It's the truth! She thinks she's gonna flirt with me, fuck me and then move on to the next. I'm not giving into that."

"You know..I think there's more to Vi than what anyone sees or hears about her."

Vi? Oh, Violet. "What do you mean?" I'm actually slightly interested in hearing Travis's thoughts on Violet. His mom is a therapist so he always hears about different people in different situations. So I'd say he knows a lot of that psychological stuff.

"Vi hasn't always been this way. She used to be shy and sweet. Me and her actually used to be friends." his expression begins to turn sad.

"Really?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yep, but then in 9th grade I noticed a difference in her, but it was like gradually. Some deep shit must of happened man."

"I don't know..maybe." Ah. That is why he called her Vi. They used to be close.

"No really! A good girl doesn't just roll out of bed one day and say "Hey! I'm gonna be a slut!"

"But still..she has no respect for herself."

"Or maybe someone had no respect for her."

I shrug my shoulders and brush it off. Maybe Travis is right, but..I don't know. I'm still convinced she's just a low self esteem girl that wants to get the attention.

It's finally my last class of the day and it is a study hall, so I don't even bother to go to class. I saw a music room with instruments earlier so I decide to just go there and chill.

Ahh haa! There is a guitar in here. I walk up to the guitar and hold it in my arms. I say to myself, "I've missed this so much." I sit down on one of the chairs and start playing a melody. This is the song my mom used to play me before she..well..went crazy. I start humming the music to it to.

Suddenly I get interrupted by someone at the door, "You sound amazing."

I turn around to face the person, "Thanks, I-oh." It's Violet. So I just roll my eyes and turn back around and start playing again, hoping she leaves.

But she doesn't. Of course. "What is that song?" She does say with actual curisoity on her face , but the longer I look at her the more her eyes turn from curisoty to lust. I roll my eyes.

"Just a song." She walks up to me and pulls up a chair next to me. I can already see what she's doing. She has her dress hitched up higher than it was earlier and she crosses her legs when she sits down. She's trying to get me to look. I already know all the seducing mechanisms.

"Okay..does it have a name?" I shrug my shoulders as an answer and she rolls her eyes back.

I get up off my chair and put the guitar back on its stand. I really don't feel like dealing with her shit right now.

"Wait, Tate!" Her voice pierces my ears.

I turn around and don't even ask what.

She takes a breath, "I just came in here to tell you that we are partners for our English project."

Fucking awesome. "Great." I mumble out.

"It's a play. We have to memorize a scene from a play and then perform it infront of the class."

I just nod my head at her. She tries sparking conversation, "So what class are you supposed to be in?" She doesn't notice me looking, but she gets up out of her chair and walks over to me and I can clearly see her putting her dress up even higher. Fine. She wants to play? I'll play.

She gets closer to me, "I'm supposed to be in study hall." I cross my arms over my chest.

"So you're skipping?" I nod to her, "Mr. Bad Boy, huh?" She's even closer.

Doesn't she get by my short answer that I obviously don't want to talk to her. She walks even closer and now our fronts are almost touching. She looks into my eyes and- whoa, I didn't notice her eyes before, they look dark brown but when you really look into them you can see a glare of hazel. I actually almost forget the rest of her is standing in front of me. "So tell me about yourself Tate. Why are you here?"

I put my head closer down to her, I see her reaching up because she thinks I'm going to kiss her. I reply with, "Wouldn't you like to know." I then turn around, walk out the door and shut it on my way out.

And that. Is how you play a player.

 **Please please reviewww! I would love it more than anything! Please PM me anything you have in mind for this story, like I said I am very big on co-writing. I actually do have about 3 other chapters already written and outline for the story, I just still have to change something and be more descriptive in them before I post. I am sorry if some of this is ehh, I am actually 22, so it has been a while since I have experienced the mind of someone in high school. Note: Madison and Queenie are not witches in this story and there are no ghosts. I made up Cassidy, Elliot and Carrie. Mostly because the other characters from AHS I am going to use them as something else in this story so I did not want to take all of them up as just being Violet's friends from school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyyys! So I will clear somethings up for you guys before we get to this chapter. Vivian will be introduced here. She is VERY VERY VERY OOC. To the point where some might not like it, but she is also the way she will be for a reason. Uhmmm, I changed Tate's background a little bit family wise. I imagine his house being like a nice middle class look. Violet's house will be the Murder House that she has always lived in. Yes, the house will be responsible for the change in her family, but more detail on that will come later down the road, but I will tell you guys for now, no no ghosts in the Murder House that physically appear, but it will more be of an uneasy energy.**

 **Violet's POV**

I get up to the sound of my ringing alarm and head to my bathroom to take a shower. I'm gonna be late today because I've slept in. Hey, I can't help it. I was up all night and then when my alarm goes off I keep pressing snooze. I'm so tired I stumble across my floor to the shower. Today I decide to just go with a simple black long sleeve v-neck and some dark blue skinny jeans with a hole in the one knee and my usual black combat boots. I let my hair fall into its natural curve at the ends that lands midway of my back. And minimal makeup as usual, unlike the girls at my school who feel the need to get up everyday and pile about an hours worth of makeup on their faces. I just need enough to hide the dark circles and oh yeah..the bruise on my face.

 **Tate's POV**

This shit is stupid. Why do I need to know about other countries' history anyway? I'm sitting here in world cultures listening to the teacher. I will say though, I'm liking Mr. Matthews. He's more of a..life teacher. Not a history teacher.

Mr. Matthews continues talking and walks up to the front and leans back onto the front of his desk, "And that kids..is the reason why you shouldn't judge by what meets the eye."

Before he can continue his lecture the door opens, "I'm so sorry I'm late, Mr. Mathews! It won't happen again." Violet comes rushing in. Mr Mathews smiles, "Don't worry about it, Vi, just take your seat."

Something's different about her today. She's sounded more on edge and she..wait..

As she sits down next to me I can smell the faint smell of smoke, but then it disappears and it just smells like a normal girl smell, but a little more edge to it. I think it is vanilla. I try looking at her more closely without her noticing. Is that a bruise I see through her makeup? It's on her cheek and then as I move my eyes downward to her exposed chest, I see hand imprint bruises. Seriously? If you're a freak in the sheets, awesome. But you don't have to flaunt it. This is what I mean by attention whore.

We get through the rest of the class and Violet didn't even say anything to me so far. Wait, I spoke to soon, "Hi Tate." She moves closer to me and grins. Here we go.

Right after she says that, the bell rings. I roll my eyes at her and get up and begin to walk out. I hear thise little foot steps behind me, "Wait, Tate!"

"What do you want?"

She winks at me, "You."

I roll my eyes and turn my heels to walk away. "Wait! No really though, the English project is different now. There's no more play, we just have to do a research project on Shakespeare."

"K." The response that drives every girl crazy.

"So..want to meet in the library after school?"

"I guess." She grins widely and walks away.

At least she knew to walk away before I turned into an asshole.

 **Violet's POV**

Me and Tate are sitting in the library and I'm trying to make this as not awkward as possible but he's making it so hard. Ugh, I just need him! Even just looking at him ignites the fire down in me. He's sitting at a table skimming a book and writing stuff down, so I take this as an opportunity. I walk over and lean on the table to talk to him. "So Tate.."

He looks up to me with no expression. As usual. "Are you busy after this?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "How do you not know?"

"I don't know..sure. I'm busy after this."

I frown at him, "Well don't be busy and come over tonight."

I don't expect his next reaction. He gets up, grabs his book bag and begins to walk out into the hallway. Enough is enough. I'm gonna get him whether he wants it or not. I storm out after him, "Would you stop hating me!" Really, Violet? That is what I come up with? This isn't me. I don't go after people like this. I almost regret it.

He turns around and I gulp because I obviously didn't think before I did this. "What the fuck do you want from me Violet?"

"I told you! I want you!"

"Well I don't want you! I'm not playing your little high school games! So hop off my dick that you'll never see! Why don't you go and fuck whoever left their little love marks (he air quoted to) on you last night!" He begins to walk away and as much as I want to run back after him I dont.

I just stand there in astonishment..

 _ **Flahback to the night before**_

"Shut up! Just shut up!" My mom is yelling and thrashing her arms around. "I can handle myself Violet, now fuck off!" She grabs her car keys but I can't let her go like this. She's drunk. Really drunk.

"Mom! Give me the keys!" I grab them and pull them out of her reach.

"Fucking give them to me Violet! Now!" Next thing I know she lunges for me and starts tackling me to the ground. She is trying to wrestle me but I am stronger than her. I am still struggling though. Somehow she gets on top and starts pushing on my chest to get me to stay lieing down. I fight her off some more but she eventually gives up.

She raises her hand and slashes me across the face with it, "Ow!" I feel the tears stinging my eyes. I get her off of me and I still have ahold of the keys. I ended up punching her in the face, getting her to pass out. I lie her down on the bed in her room. I can't take this anymore..I can't do this every night. I walk into my bathroom and look in the mirror. The bruises. The cuts. I lift up my shirt to reveal the left over marks from a couple nights ago.

I can't do this anymore. I can't. I don't know what is happening, why this is happening. I miss dad. I miss my dad. I don't understand how everything got so fucked up.

I pick up my phone and call someone..,"Hey, Gabe. It's Violet. Wanna meet somewhere?" I say in my most seductive voice. I grab my car keys and head out the door making sure I also take my moms. Just incase she wakes up and is still drunk. I don't want her driving.

...

I get off of Gabe's bed in his room and my head is cloudy. "That was amazing, Violet," he says. I just nod my head in reply. "Do you wanna stay the night with me?" He adds a wink.

I shake my head, "No..uhm I have to get home to help my mom." He nods his head in disappointment. He gets up off of his bed and walks over to me..ooh gosh don't say it..

"Well, call me this weekend," he said it.

"Of course." Lies. I put my hands on his broad shoulders and reach up to peck him on the lips. My lips grazes his bruised lips and I pull away and leave without another word. Taking in the last time I will ever see that boy. Also taking in the fact that I almost moaned "Tate" while I was on top of Gabe. What is he doing to me?

Flashback over.

 **Tate's POV**

Was I too harsh on her? No, I wasn't. I keep telling myself that. I was just being real with her, unlike all her fake ass friends that haven't told her off yet.

But I can't help thinking about what Travis said to me. How maybe there was a reason she's the way she is. Maybe..

Tate STOP.

There's no excuse for her behavior. Then, why is she on my mind all the time now? When I'm away from her she's on my mind and when she's actually near me, I feel nothing but pure annoyance.

I walk out to the school parking lot and hop up on my bike. Yeah, I have a motorcycle. Gotta keep up with this look, ya know? I slide my helmet over my golden hair and drive off. The whole way home I have nothing but Violet on my mind. The look on her face when I walked away from her today was.. confusing? She looked almost hurt..hurt and weak. All the other times I had rejected her, she just looked like an annoyed teenage girl. But this time, there was something different in her eyes.

I finally get home and park my bike in my garage. Yup, MY garage. I live by myself in an inherited house from my grandpa. He was my only family that I ever trusted. He basically raised me. My mom had me when she was 15 and my dad was 18. When I was 2 my dad had left my mom for someone else and we never heard from him since. My mom did her best to take care of me, but eventually everything just got to her and she became addicted to..pretty much any drug she could get her hands on. My grandparents took me in and I lived with them. He was the owner of a record company and record store so we made a good living.

But last month him and my grandma died from a car accident, and in his will, he left everything to me. Literally everything. Even the record label, Langdon Live LLC. But I'm only 20 and not into the whole owning a business thing, so I sold it to a friend of my grandpa's. I have about 2 million in the bank from selling it and then $500,000 from what was left in his and my grandma's accounts, after all debts being paid off. He left me this house he had kept because it's where he grew up as a kid. I guess you could say I'm pretty damn lucky, since it's all already paid off. I decided to keep the record store because I have to admit, it has some pretty cool shit in it. I do not run it though, I kept all the employees and the manager, and after them getting paid I make a pretty good profit at the end of every month from it.

Anyway, I walk into the kitchen from the garage and head up the wooden steps to my room. It's a pretty big house for being alone, but hey, it's a beautiful house. I grab my guitar and start strumming because I NEED TO get this damn girl off of my mind.

 **Travis's POV**

I'm sitting at home on our patio watching my dad build a-..make a-.. to be honest I have no idea what it is. I can't get Violet off of my mind. I saw her today walking down the hall and I looked at her to see that she has a bruise on her cheek, going down to her collar bone. She had it covered with makeup but you could see right through it.

The small encounter had a little bit of tension, but we still gave eachother a little smile. I could see something in her face. Hurt. Pure hurt. Something's up with her. Something's been up with her for 3 years. Ever since she dated that asshole, Kyle. He must have put her through something. I'm debating on whether to talk to my mom about it, considering she knows Violet's family well..but last I heard my mom hasn't talked to her mom in a couple years. Violet's dad died when we were 15. No one knows the exact details, but my mom seems to think it was suicide. After her dad died, she used to come to my mom from therapy and I never meant to snoop, but sometimes you just overhear. I'd hear little parts about how she thinks her mom had begun to change. Even before her dad passed.

Okay Travis..do you butt in to this or let it go? Hmm..

...

I decide to go over to Vi's and talk to her. I don't even know what to talk about. I can't just show up and be like, "Hey, what happened to you?" No, I have to talk it out of her. I finally get near her neighborhood. It's one of those neighborhoods where all the houses look the same and the grass is really green and taken care of landscape. I park my car on the curb in front of her house. I forgot how big it was, like 1920's victorian, it actually stands out from the rest. Okay..here goes nothing. I walk up to her door and give it a couple knocks.

I hear her in there, "One sec!" I glance over to her driveway and see only her car is here so there must not be anyone else home. She cracks the door open a little bit but just so I can see her face, "Travis?" I can't help but seeing her eyes are puffy, with what looks like tears.

"Uhm..hey Vi." I nervously get out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I just thought maybe..uhm..can I come in?" Really Travis?

Her eyes get cautious, "Right now isn't the best time Travis, I have a lot of homework."

"Okay, well then-" I get cut off by her dog Hallie, who runs up in between Vi and the door, making it come open.

I can't believe what's in front of my eyes..I try looking harder but the dog is jumping on me begging for attnetion. Vi panics and grabs the dog, "Hallie! Uhm-uhm, sorry Travis! Bye!" Now the door is in my face.

Blood. I'm pretty sure I saw blood on her wrists. The thought of it haunts me for the rest of the evening and I go home to analyze what I just saw.

 **Tate's POV**

Me and Violet are sitting in the school library after hours, to finish this damn research project. We've barely said a word to eachother, and she hasn't even tried to come onto me yet.

The librarian comes up to us, "Mr. Langdon and Ms. Harmon.. I appreciate you're love of this library, but I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave. It's time for teachers to go home."

I just nod and put my stuff away but Violet protests, "We're not finished yet." I give her a glare.

"Well Violet, it's time to go so pack up you're stuff.."

"We're not finished yet!" She spits out at the librarian.

"Ms. Harmon, I demand you guys out of here right this instant!" That's it. I grab my stuff and grab her bag and I grab her arm to pull her out of the library, "I'm so sorry Ms. Barker, we'll be out of your way now!" I reassure her as Violet struggles under my grip.

I pull her down the hallway and out the side door to the parking lot. I let her arm go and she's about to run away until I stop her by pulling her arm back again, "What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean Tate?" She looks up at me with a smirk. Is she fucking crazy?

"You know what I mean, who tries fighting with a librarian?!"

"We're not finished Tate! It's due tomorrow! What the fuck else am I supposed to do?"

"Not fight with a an old lady that's for sure!" She rolls her eyes and begins to walk away again, "So what do you want to do about the rest of this project?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Well we have to figure something out because we're not failing this."

"I could care less what happens." What's her problem!?

"Oh my god.." I say under my breathe. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but.. "Come over around 6. 125 Maple Avenue. We will finish at my house."

She stumbled her words, "Wh-what?"

I look at her, "Did I stutter?" She shakes her head. "Good."

I walk away and go to the parking lot where my motorcycle is. Oh gosh, what have I done?

 _Buzz!_

 _Travis: Hey man, have you talked to Vi today?_

 _Tate: Yeah._

 _Travis: Did you notice anything..different?_

 _Tate: She didn't try fucking me._

 _Travis: Nevermind that! I mean was she acting different_

 _Tate: Idk, she was more quiet than usual._

 _Travis: Was she wearing long or short sleeves?_

 _Tate: Uhh..I think long?_

 _Travie: Okay, thanks._

 _Tate: Why?_

 _Travis: Nvm, we'll talk in English tomorrow._

That was weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tate's POV**

I finally get through all the traffic and reach my home. Holy shit, what have I done? I'm letting Violet come over.. Violet. It's like..I didn't even think about it before I invited her. I mean it doesn't matter anyway..nothing is gonna happen. Hell no, she isn't getting what she wants. Her ass though.. TATE STOP! You don't need that..I have to keep reminding myself that she is nothing but trouble and she needs to grow up. She has the most prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen..I hit myself in the head to get me to stop thinking about it. What is she doing to me?

 **Violet's POV**

I still have an hour before I have to be at Tate's house. Tonight is going to be different though. The boredom in my mind has decided to strike up some fun. We'll see how his ass reacts tonight when I don't even make a move on him..he'll probably be on his hands and knees begging me. I see something different in Tate.. I actually dont wanna go far with him just yet. I'll torture him till he can't take it anymore. Yes..that sounds good! What is he doing to me?

I decide to just keep the outfit simple. A pair of dark skinny jeans that are ripped a little at the knee and just a black cami that shows the little bit of my cleavage my bra gives me with one of my atzec cardigans over top. Then some black converse. I get in my car and burning out the last of my cigarette, I put his address into my GPS. Holy shit, I can't believe I'm going to Tate's. I wonder what his house is like..I heard he lives alone without his parents. I wish I lived alone without my mom..I can't take it anymore..the screaming and fighting. The worry I get when she doesn't come home at night. Hoping some guy didn't kidnap her from the bar. I begin tearing up at the thought of everything. I miss my dad..so much. He died a few years ago. He had already been acting weird for the few months before that and when my mom and I came home one night we found him planted face down below the staircase. I'll never get the grusome look of blood everywhere with my mom's cries in the back out of my mind. That's when everything starting going wrong. My mom became a drunk and pretty much gave up on taking care of me and being a mom. Even though my dad was a pretty popular therapist and the money we were left with let us be well off even after paying off the house, I have to work the job I have to make sure that just incase anything happens again that I myself will be okay on my own. Yeah..she might be a completely different person now, but she's my mom.

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear my GPS say "Your destination is on the left". I find 125 and..holy fucking shit..his house is huge! It's beautiful..the architecture and landscaping. How the hell can he afford this on his own? I park my car in the parking lot and go up to the door. I find the small dainty door bell and ring it twice. I can hear the sounds of him coming down his steps. I peak in through the body sized windows that are placed on both sides of the doors. Holy crap..it's that a chandelier?

The beach blonde opens the doors, "Hey." He says with a small smile. I've never seen that before.

"Hi." I say holding my project stuff to my chest. Even though it was a very small smile, it stuck itself into my mind. He was gorgeous. Suddenly I feel a bit shy.

"Come on. We can work on stuff in the basement, I set up a work area table." He gestures me down the steps. I follow him down and am taken back by this basement. He has a long leather couch that is infront of a big flat screen tv. He also has a ping pong table AND pool table. Off to the side he has a mini bar set up and then the empty table right in the middle must be the work table. We both sit down on opposite ends of the table and I reach for my laptop.

I look up at him and watch him type on his laptop. His jawline is so perfect. He begins to yawn and I spot something in his mouth..he has his tongue pierced! Usually I'm a clean cut guy kind of girl but the wonders of Tate Langdon intrigues me. He's a bad boy. He has tattoos and piercings, but it's not trashy looking. It's down right sexy.

I use that as something to spark conversation, "You have your tongue pierced?"

He glances up quickly to me, "Yeah." He says in a duh tone.

Now what? "Erm..did it hurt?"

He rolls his eyes, "Not really."

"What about your lip? Did that hurt?"

He stops typing, "No Violet, it didn't." I do a playful grin so he knows that he has been defeated with keeping me quiet. He then run his hands in his hair and goes back to typing.

"So do your parents live here?" I must have hit a touchey subject because as soon as I asked he quickly looks at me with a look that looks like he wants to kick me out. But this time I can see anger in his eyes.

"No. Are you done asking questions?"

"Are you done giving me short answers?" I know he is defeated when he just looks at me and then looks back down at his work. Today he is just in a white vneck shirt so I can see the artwork going up and down both arms. The lines and curves intrigue me, it is like his arms are telling a story. I notice him peaking up at me eyeing up his arms, but I have no idea how long he has been watching me for.

"Are you done eye fucking my arms?" he spits out.

"I thought we weren't asking eachother any questions anymore," I smirk at him. He puts his hand on his head and sighs. "You know I have tattoos too."

"Oh?" he says unamused.

"Yep," I pull my cardigan down and lift my arm to reveal the tattoo from my under arm, but when I look at Tate his eyes aren't looking at my tattoo, they are lingering on my cleavage I get from lifting my arm up. Gotcha. And then when I think he is going to look over at my tattoo, his eyes stop when my cami had came down too much and revels the leftover hickey's from Gabe the over night, mixed with the leftover bruise in my chest from my own mother. I suddenly feel shyness over take me and I hurry up and close back up my cardigan.

He closes his laptop so I can see all of him now, "Okay. Listen. I didn't invite you here to hang out and play 20 questions while you stare at me all night."

I raise an eyebrow to him, "Why do you hate me Tate?" I know I'm challenging him. I have a feeling maybe I won't make him wait this out tonight..

 **Tate's POV**

If she wasn't a girl..I swear, "Don't you get that I don't want you Violet? You just turned 18 and I'm about to be 21!"

She gives me another challenging look, "3 years, what's the big deal?"

"You're immature."

"I am not immature!"

"Yes, you are! You've been with at least 25 guys! None of which were your boyfriends. All those poor guys are still waiting for a phone call back you know? It's impossible to go to math class and lunch and not listen to countless guy talk about you."

She looks taken back, "I have not been with 25 guys!"

"Cut the crap, Violet. Every guy that I have met so far at school has made some comment about you in bed."

She smirks, "Did they say how good I was?"

I'm a little stumped by her question and what to say, "Does it matter?"

"I don't know. Does it?" She gets up and walks to my side of the table and sits on the edge.

I'm gonna get myself slapped for this, "Not really. Because no one wants a worthless used piece of ass," I smirk at her trying to challenge her to see what comment she comes up with next, but then suddenly her expression changes to what looks like surprise and sadness.

 **Violet's POV**

Keep it together Vi. Don't cry. Don't cry. He doesn't know what you've been through. He doesn't mean these things. I try playing this over and over in my head. But he used the word. Worthless. I am not worthless. I get up and grab my things trying to avoid eye contacts with him so he can't see my teary eyes.

"Where are you going?" he looks confused.

"I'm leaving, what does it looks like?" I begin to walk away as I grab a cigarette from my bag.

"We're not done yet though."

"I am. I'm done." little did he know that a little part of me meant done with him.

"You can't just leave! We're gonna fail!" I just turn my head and look back at him. His expression changes once he looks into my eyes, like he could read what I was thinking.

 **Tate's POV**

I can now see her teary eyes glistening. I pushed her too far.. She just shakes her head and begins to walk up the steps. And for some reason, I have the urge to tell her to stay. I want to figure her out. Maybe Travis was right.. I just don't get how someone can go from total crazy sex kitten to a hard ass.

But instead of stopping her, I let her go...

 **This was just a little chapter, to help lead up to the bigger events. Pleaseeeee review! Even though this is just a filler chapter and I know most people don't like fillers. But you'll understand later why this chapter was necessary And sorry for so many POV switches in this chapter, but I just want you guys to be able to understand both of their mind sets when one of them says something to the other. I want you to see both of their views on certain things and how Violet and Tate are affecting eachother.**

 **Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Violet's POV**

I have been a mess since the night at Tate's house. The night he called me the "w" word. It doesn't seem like that much of a harmful word, but in my mind, the word makes or breaks me. I haven't been to school the last couple days because I haven't felt like doing anything. I just feel too emotionally drained. I lied to my friends and told them I would be out for a couple days to go on a college visit. I just have no motivation, I have the same old life every night. I have been spending the last couple nights, sleepless, just to make sure my mom gets home okay, even though my life would be ten times easier if she was just gone.. sounds bad, but I have to admit it. Yet, I still make sure she is always home safe. I always have to remind myself, she is still my mom. But anyway, today I decide it is time to go back to school, even though that means facing Tate again. I can easily ignore him, it is just going to be so uncomfortable dealing with sitting next to him in World Cultures. Well.. here goes nothing.

 **Tate's POV**

It has been a couple nights since I had Violet over. The night where she ran off, but in the back of my mind I just wanted her to stay. Not to fuck or hang out like friends, but to figure her out. There has to be something I am just missing.. she doesn't act the way she does for no reason. No one does. Right?

I walk into World Cultures to see that Violet still isn't here. I can't lie.. she has been all that has been on my mind. Not that I care, its just I can't get that look she gave me out of my head. The hurt look. Not pissed, mad or angry. But pure hurt and brokenness. Ugh, why am I thinking so hard about this? I run my hand through my hair and let out a sigh, catching Mr. Matthew's attention, "You alright back there, Tate?" he gives me a look like he had just been reading my mind.

"I uhh..yeah I'm good." I lie right through my teeth and I know he can tell.

He just gives me a half smile and continues in with his lesson, but as he finishes, he doesn't take his eyes off of me, "Which is why.. the littlest of things can creep up on you and maybe.. just maybe.. be everything that you ever needed." Shit.

The bell rings and the kids start dispersing into the hallway, but Mr. Matthews holds me back, "Hey Tate?"

"What's up, sir?" I don't usually refer to anyone as sir but he is the one teacher I like to give all my respect to.

"Can you do me a favor?" I nod. Sure, why not? "I printed off copies of a test, but I have to make an important phone call that can't really wait. Would you mind going to the copier and bringing them back?"

"Of course, I'll be right back.

"Oh! And they are at the copy room in room number 232."

"Okay, I'll be right back." I give him a little smile and leave the room.

I throw my book bag over one of my shoulders and stick my hands in my pockets, walking down the hallway humming to my favorite tune. I look along the wall at the room numbers embroided into them. 226..227..228..229..230..231..and... nothing. What the hell? There is no 232. I see the staircase that leads down. Ah.. must be on the bottom floor. Which is way weird, why would teachers have to walk down here to copy stuff? Our bottom floor doesn't have many classrooms, it's mainly just for exits to go out to the track and field. I walk down the steps and round a corner. Ah there we go.. 232.. wait what?

I hear sobs and look down on the ground to see a crying Violet, hunched up with her knees to her chest.

"Violet?" she jumps a little and begins to sit up to run off, "Wait, it's just me."

She gives me a look, "Which gives me every reason to run away," she gets up and turns around.

I sigh, knowing I cant just let her go like that, "Wait!"

She stops in her tracks and barely looks back, "What do you want?"

Honestly, I don't know what I want, "I-uhh- are you okay?" I honestly don't even know what I was going to say so that was the best thing I could thing of.

She just shrugs her shoulders. "Okay.. do you need help with anything?" The fuck Tate? That's all you could come up with?

She turns around to face me, "Yeah. For you to fuck off."

"What's your problem!? I am trying to help you!"

"You're my problem Tate!"

"Why? Cause I won't fuck you? Is that what this is about!? You're fucking psycho!" She walks up to me and next thing I know she is smacking her hand across my face. I wince a little and hold my cheek. Don't flip Tate.. don't flip. "What did I do that pissed you off so bad?" I ask her holding my face where her smack lingers.

She opens her mouth, about to speak up, but instead she gets teary eyed and then begins to walk away again.

"Wait!" but she just keeps going. Then I realize.. it's time for me to suck up my pride. Something is wrong with her. Travis is right. She is the way she is for a reason, and I want to be the one to figure out why. "Vi..please," she pasues for a second probably because she heard me say Vi instead of Violet. She still keeps on walking. I brush it off and clear my head of what just happened and remember why I was down here in the first place, to get Mr. Matthew's copies. I turn to the door of room 232 and grab the silver handle. I push it down and once I open it up, all there is..is a mop and bucket. A janitor's closet.

 **Violet's POV**

I run away from Tate, not looking back. I can hear him asking me to wait. AH HA! I did it! I got Tate chasing me! He wanted me too stay there and explain things to him.. I feel bad because he is probably asking himself a million and one questions about me, but there is no way I am ready to tell anyone about that part of my life. I guess that is the reason I ran away from him, considering the fact that I've been dying for a moment like this in weeks. Soon, he will be mine. And only mine. And I will make sure of it.

I have skipped all my other classes today, but I decided to go in for lunch because I haven't seen my friends in ages. We are sitting at a round table with our food and books stacked in the middle. We hear a sqeal and look over to see it was Carrie, looking at her phone, "Guys! I got his number!"

"Who's number?" Madison asks her.

"This guy Travis in my 5th period! He is so cute and has the most luscious brown hair," She looks into a drooly, gazed look.

"You know I think he takes longer to get ready in the morning than all of us combined!" Madison yells at her.

I decide to chime in and give Travis some credit, "Hey now! He is a nice guy! We used to be good friends."

"Seriously?" Madison asks in amazement.

"Yep, in junior high. We went separate ways after..well..you know," I give Madison a knowing look.

"Oh..by the way, where have you been Violet!?" I knew that would come sooner or later. I explain to her everything that had went on. Everything with my mom, the night at Tate's and my little episode with him today.

"Vi honey, what did I tell you?" she looks at my sympathetically but also angry.

"What! I'm not playing games with him! I actually do want him you know."

"Like..relationship want?" I nod my head.

"Well..I will admit, that is a step forward, Vi," she smiles, "but as soon as you get him, you better not fuck it up! No more sleeping around, starting now. I am sure he has heard just about everything about you. You're lucky he hasn't told your ass off yet."

"Actually he has.. multiple times BUT today I could see a difference in him towards me. He had himself calling after me to come back when I ran away."

"Did you go back?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I'm gonna make him chase after me!" I say proudly point to myself and she puts her hand on her head.

"Vi! What have I told you? He's basically a grown man, he isn't gonna play those games."

"Oh Madison, just wait and see."

"Ugh, fine. But like I said, he seems like a nice guy, don't fuck his head up like yours is-I mean-I..uhh" she stutters at what she just said.

I hold it together because for some reason I can only take this tough love from Madison, "I uhh..its okay. I understand what you mean." I give her a reassuring smile.

She smiles back, "I believe in you."

"Me to." I hope.

It is the end of the day, so I go to my locker and grab my things. I walk out to the parking lot, to see that Tate had moved his motorcycle next to my car and there he is.. standing by it.

I decide to keep up the still mad at him act because I still kind of am, "Why are you next to my car?"

"We still have some project to work on you know?"

"I guess so."

"Well, do you want to come back over and work on it tonight? Or I could come over your house if that is more comfortable for you? Don't matter." I wince at the thought of him at my house.. meeting my mom.

"Okay, you're house is fine."

He just nods, "Hey Violet?"

I turn my head back to him again, "What?" I say as I blow smoke from my lips and I see how he watches my lips form the O.

"Whatever I did or said that made you cry like that.. I'm sorry," and without waiting for me to say anything else, he jumps on his bike and jets out of the parking lot.

Right where I want him. Another step forward at least because he apologized. Looks like I'm going back to Tate's. I don't know whether to be nervous or excited. If he makes another ignorant comment about me or my life, this whole thing might just replay again. Which is why.. stuff is going down at his house tonight. Believe me, I will make sure of it.


End file.
